redoniafandomcom-20200215-history
Factions, Groups, Guilds
Next to the church, there are multiple factions in Aesanityum. Thaumaturgs guild Each practitioner of arcane magic or alchemy has to be member of the Thaumaturgs guild. Although not outlawed, most Aesanites are mistrustful of arcane magic users. The Taumaturgs guild is closely monitored by cloister knights of the order of Geory. The Holy Army Most fighting men and woman are not knights, but are part of the holy army. This army is made up of some high born officers, led by a general that is normally ranked baron. The ranks are mostly commoners. “Agnostists” can enlist in this army. This army is about ten thousand strong as standing army, spread over the whole country, but notably in barracks around Barutzi. Agnostists All people that don't worship the Trinity of Aesan are called Agnostists, they are not outlawed, but are not allowed to build their own churches or temples. Most foreigners will be Agnostists, as are some of the original inhabitants, mostly those living in Otulk. Arcane magic users are almost always called Agnostists, although most of them do believe in Aesan. Trademasters of Otulk The trademasters of Otulk are a loosely knit guild of traders. They have guildhouses in most of the towns and cities, but have their main guildhouse in Otulk. They hire porters,caravans and ships for trade inside Aesanityum and for foreign trade. The also provide insurances and loans to traders. They also trade in information. It is rumored that they also are responsible for a lot of smuggling and trade in shadowy gains, though no-one ever found out if they are really a thieves' guild in disguise. Foresters conclave With a stronghold just outside Aesanhirs, this conclave is a gathering of woodsmen, hunters and foresters. They regulate how much lumber can be cut, how many beasts can be shot and preserve nature. They work in conjecture with the order of Saint Cristofus. Druid Circle of Hirs In the forests surrounding Aesanhirs, a circle of mostly demi-human druids have formed. They worship nature more than a god, but acknowledge Saint Cristofus and Yme as powers of nature. Secular Knight orders The secular knights are noble fighting men and woman in service to the Monarch or one of the dukes. They are the last line of defense in struggles of the mundane kind. They mostly consist of trained fighters. In contrast to the cloister orders, they are allowed to use arcane magic in their order, even so that most orders have their own wizards and sorcerers of the Thaumaturgs' guild attached to them. Warlocks are somewhat less numerous in the knights order, because they are known to be strong Agnostists. The most reputable is the order of the Horse of Regyn, the personal order of the Monarch. They consist of 300 knights, 50 of them also trained in the arcane. They are stationed in Regynis, and led by the Monarch him or herself. Further you have the order of the Sabre (in Otulk and Barutzi), 200 knights, led by the duke of Barutzi. They boast no arcane magic users. They are known for their use of the heavy arbalest, or crossbow. The order of the Spear (in Faziq) constists of 300 knights, whereof about 50 are Half Orc barbarians from the north who converted to Aesan. They are the only order to allow warlocks as arcane auxiliaries. They are led by the duke of Faziq. The order of the Green (in Aesanhirs). This order has besides 200 skilled fighters also about a hundred skilled rangers in their ranks. They don't have arcane magic users, but there is rumor that this order has close relations with the Hirs circle of druids. Each of the orders has a strict code of laws, but does not consist of Paladins. You have to be Aesanite however to become an anointed member of an order.